


Sinner

by Fox_155



Series: Vampire Lord Of The North [15]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Drunk Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Lee Jeno, no one in here is a rolemodel student, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 02:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: It was probably the devil’s fault. Once Mark had descended down the path of sin, he had been unable to turn back. Just how the priests had always lectured! It was just too good to pass on. He kept sinning and he kept feeling less and less regret, only more lust.





	Sinner

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> Mark/Jeno was requested by a CC Anon, Bottom!Mark was requested by a CC Anon and comicdusts. I hope this lives up to the expectations~
> 
> TW: probably pretty sacrilegious, as per usual

#####

There were seven deadly sins: Pride, Greed, Lust, Wrath, Gluttony, Ency, and Sloth.

Mark had been able to rattle them down before he had ever learnt how to read. From as soon as he had been able to walk on, he had listened carefully to the priest’s teachings of hell, and how that was where he’d end up if he wasn’t a good, god obeying citizen.

Mark went to the church every Sunday and every holiday, he prayed before bed, and he prayed whenever he needed the lord’s strength or rather…

He had used to do all that.

He twisted his pencil between his fingers, staring at the notes he had collected last time, trying to form sentences that’d stand up to the expectations of his professor and the minimum professionalism academic writing required, but nothing would make sense in his head.

In a situation like this, he would have long been on his knees in silent conversation with the invisible sky-daddy – but that good, god obeying Mark had gotten lost somewhere in a dark, haunted castle and Mark at the present only went on his knees when it was time to do… other activities there.

He could have really used some godly inspiration for this mess. His thesis had been registered months ago and pushed back twice already. So he could research more.

It was only due to the hunters being so eager to hear about his findings, that the university had even granted him so much extra time, yet Mark was still running out of it.

Just hearing the word, made small shivers run down his spine and his skin prickle.

Vampires.

Mark groaned and let his head drop on his notes. His dick was hard in his trousers, straining against the fabric uncomfortably.

Not his lack of information was, what made him need all the extra time. It was this Pawlow-ish reaction to his notes and the memories tied to them.

It was probably the devil’s fault. Once he had descended down the path of sin, he had been unable to turn back. Just how the priests had always lectured! It was just too good to pass on. He kept sinning and he kept feeling less and less regret, only more lust.

Mark closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his palm against where his cock was throbbing in need.

Yes, he had become a sinner. Not just once, not just twice, but three times.

He knew that many other young men also sinned, breaking the rule of waiting for marriage before taking a woman to bed.

But that was the issue: Mark hadn’t taken a woman to bed, but a man. And now he couldn’t stop thinking about it anymore and he was sure, he was ruined for marriage when a woman wouldn’t be able to give it to him as that mouthy young vampire had been.

Mark slipped his hand past his waistband, and a shuddering breath left his lips when he wrapped his fingers around the base. He carefully dragged them up, to the tip, where he pressed a finger into the soft skin just underneath it, then pushed his hand back down.

He didn’t care this was a sin. How could it even be one if it felt so good?

Mark slowly picked up he pace, jerking his hand up and down, his free one gripping onto the table, teeth gritted together to keep quiet. He got impatient quickly, hurrying his pace, but even as he squeezed down how he knew he liked it best, twisting on his way up to make his hands shake, it still wasn’t quite enough, it wasn’t quite as good as it could be was there someone else here.

Mark’s thoughts wandered, back to how the vampire had looked bouncing in his lap, or, even better, bending him over and fucking him how no god-obeying citizen should ever be fucked.

His head lolled backwards, just a little more, only a bit… His thoughts wandered to the bathroom he shared on the floor, and to how Jeno had been standing there in the morning, without a shirt, his strong muscle on full display, as he had styled his hair.

Mark’s breath caught in his throat, and he curled up around himself, desperately stroking up and down until he came it hot splatters over his hand.

He needed a second to catch his breath and realise the mess he had caused, and that he still wasn’t even a single sentence nearer to completing his thesis.

Mark cleaned his hand off on a rug, already stiff and dirty from too many previous similar uses. It was shameful, even though he couldn’t quite find himself be regretful, he still knew he was overindulging.

Not to mention, having the hots for his flatmate might not be ideal.

Just as much as Mark had always been a good, obedient child, listening to his mum, dad, and pastor, he had probably always had this underlying stubbornness and rebellion.

For what other reason would he have chosen vampirism as the topic of his thesis?

It wasn’t something good people thought about.

The motto in the cities was: ignore and pretend it’s not real, so, no one will be able to hurt you.

The mindset further down on the countryside differed greatly, as Mark had found out when Jeno had offered to take him home with him, to see for himself where the stories originated.

There, people shook in their boots if you so much said the word. Countless tales of lost children or decadent and impure parties were told like the news, not like some stupid fairy tales.

“Sure, Mark. But maybe it’s because the people in the countryside are so damn superstitious and poorly educated.”

“I mean, if there’s proof, you don’t really need any education…”

“Yeah, I’m not so sure about that. Bottoms up, boys.”

They clinked their glasses together, some of the cheap booze spilling over the rims and onto their hands and the floor before they each tipped their shot back.

“Who’ll go home alone pays for dinner next time!” Someone yelled and loud cackling spread over the group before someone else interrupted:

“Why would you do Mark so dirty?”, followed by more laughter.

Not too long ago, these comments would have bounced off Mark as the silly remarks they were, and he would have paid at the worst restaurant in the city to keep his end of the deal, feeling superior to them because god would love him more for waiting.

Now, his mind immediately went back to filthy kisses with too much tongue, and the feeling of hot, tight wetness around his cock, fingers, or something bigger, filling him, pressing against these spots he hadn’t known were there but felt like he was going to blackout from pleasure.

His grip on his glass tightened.

“Guys, don’t be mean, Mark lost his virginity months ago.” Jeno, like the good friend he was, cut in. His voice was deep and smooth, distinctly and unmistakably male. Mark had to take a calming breath. This wasn’t the time to get hard for his friend!

“I’m not going to believe that until I see proof of it.”

“Yeah, fuck it up tonight, Mark, show us you’re some lady killer.”

Mark’s gaze met Jeno’s, and he knew that Jeno knew.

After all, they had both waddled back to the city hotel together the morning after, not speaking a word but knowing there wasn’t a single woman living in the castle full of vampires and other kinds of people that’d be called monsters in literature. Mark had been barely conscious and limping, but Jeno hadn’t looked off much better.

It wasn’t something they could ever tell anyone else. It was one of the biggest sins.

“One more round, boys!”

The bottle of booze was handed to him and Mark poured his glass to the brim, hoping the alcohol would cleanse his mind.

It didn’t.

Mark wasn’t fond of the bars the university students were lured to. They were cheap and shabby, with mainly other drunk young men and women, but also a few creepy old men, lingering in the corners, waiting to strike when a girl got too drunk and was left alone, and some whores selling their bodies to those desperate enough.

The bartender could mix god knew what into his drink, Mark had heard more than one horror story, yet the thrill of the barely allowed and the underlying knowledge they were doing exactly what their parents and pasters were scared they were, was stronger than the fear of being poisoned.

Today, he didn’t need to drink much. He had had one shot too much before even coming here, and in the warm and loud bar, Mark realised the world around him was already spinning before even taking the first sip of his beer.

“So, what do you study, Mark?” A girl asked, smiling innocently at him. Her blouse was buttoned up to under her chin, her hair meticulously done, but the fact that she was here, was enough to know she wasn’t as proper a girl as she made it seem.

She was pretty, all soft cheeks and long lashes.

“Uh, philosophy.”

“Ohhh, that’s so interesting. Do you talk about why we’re here?”

“Yeah, something like that. Eternal life and… stuff.”

“Eternal life?” she asked, but Mark’s eyes were stuck on where Jeno had his head tipped backwards, drinking whatever the other students were giving him, their loud laughter drowning out the high and soft voice of the girl. His neck was pale and his Adam's apple bobbed in a steady rhythm as he swallowed.

“Mark?”

“What? Uh, yes, sorry.”

He turned his eyes to the girl, but she was missing the distinct sharpness Jeno had to his face and Mark felt his eyes and attention wander off again almost immediately.

“You know, I’ll check up on my friends. Wouldn’t want them to be alone here.”

Mark nodded absentmindedly. His head was swimming, but now, arousal was buzzing under his skin.

No one even noticed the girl stalking off, as they were too busy slapping Jeno’s back.

Mark wondered if Jeno swallowed this well when he had a cock in his mouth. He took a shaky breath and sipped off his beer, hoping to distract himself but failing to take his mind off the idea of Jeno on his dick.

A shiver ran down his spine. He had an even better idea: Jeno’s dick in him.

He clenched a first, digging his nails into his palm to focus on the pain rather than on how he felt lightheaded from the thought.

It had been weeks since the trip to the countryside, months since this whole new world had opened for Mark, but he had barely been given more than a taste. He needed more!

If anyone could do that for him, it would be Jeno.

However, Jeno was currently smiling at a girl that complimented his drinking skills.

Mark stared at his beer. He shouldn’t be having these thoughts. If he just drank a little more, it’d be fine.

“Yo, Mark, where did your lady go? I thought you were showing us your womanizer side?”

“Hm? What? Who?”

“Dude, slow down, don’t get shitfaced or you won’t be able to get it up!” bellowing laughter followed the warning, and Mark nodded absentmindedly.

His eyes wandered to Jeno, and he realised Jeno was staring back at him, eyes dark.

What if… Jeno thought about the same thing he did?

What if Jeno was hungry for more, too?

“Ladies, want to see who the strongest of us bunch is?” The other guys waved to the table of girls that had been watching them, and Mark got pulled from his thoughts when a girl settled right next to him, smiling a little more than would be considered friendly.

Mark lost during the second round of arm pressing, much too drunk to properly use his muscles anymore. But Jeno evidently had no such issues.

He had pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his arm just enough to show just how well defined it was, but leave a little to the imagination.

Of course, Mark knew how Jeno’s arms looked, but he had never seen them like this, flexed, with the veins prominently under the skin.

He couldn’t tear his eyes away, completely mesmerised by the sight.

And turned on to the point that it hurt.

Luckily, he had much too much alcohol in his system to allow for any physical reaction strong enough to reveal his dirty thoughts to the public. But that didn’t mean he was suffering any less internally. He shifted to sit a little differently. Like this, he could press his legs together and give himself a little friction…

Mark nearly moaned, but he couldn’t. Not here, not anywhere outside! Instead, he buried his nose in his nearly empty glass, stifling his moans by drinking, but not stopping to help himself in his arousal. He was past the point of really remembering the rules of decency and Jeno was right there, in front of him, looking hot and desirable, and it just felt too good.

Jeno’s free hand was clutching the edge of the table, knuckles going white, and with a small groan that went right to Mark’s dick, he overpowered his opponent.

The other men slapped his back and more beer was brought, but Mark couldn’t take even another sip of it.

“I’ll take a breath of fresh air.” He announced, realising his voice was slurring, and wobbly got to his feet.

Like this, the world was turning even more.

“I’ll go with you.” One of the girls, who had been sitting next to him but he didn’t remember what he had talked to about, rose as well.

Mark shrugged and slowly turned, stumbling towards the exit.

The fresh air felt like a bucket of cold water dumped over his head, sobering his mind a little.

“So, where are we going?” the girl asked, and Mark leaned against the wall, trying to regain balance and focus on her and not let his thoughts go back to how Jeno’s arms had strained, and that groan.

Mark’s dick throbbed and he nearly moaned from just the memory.

“Mark?”

“Hm?”

“Fuck, you’re actually drunk, aren’t you?”

“Haha… maybe?” Mark hadn’t realised, but yeah. He was super fucking drunk. And super fucking down to get fucked.

She said something, but Mark was so busy trying to imagine if Jeno would be able to deepthroat, he didn’t listen.

And suddenly, her face was replaced by the one he had been thinking about all evening, probably longer, probably for weeks by now.

“Fuck, Mark.” Jeno grabbed his arm and pulled him from the wall he was leaning against. Mark stumbled, unable to balance out the sudden pull and fell against Jeno, who easily caught him, but looked off not much better than himself.

“Why’re you here?” Mark asked, blinking at Jeno.

“Because… you’re drunk and…” Jeno swallowed, his eyes getting caught on Mark’s lips. He seemed to lose his train of thought and kept staring at them.

“Jeno, I… I need…” Mark needed him. He needed him to bend him over and fuck him, he needed rough kisses, he was going to go crazy if he didn’t get them.

And it seemed like Jeno felt the same. Mark moved towards him and didn’t even get halfway there before Jeno was already meeting his lips in a hungry kiss.

Mark moaned into his mouth, opening as Jeno hungrily licked against it. He still had his hand on Mark’s biceps, holding him firmly in place.

“Shit, we shouldn’t…”

“We should fuck.” Mark cut in. Jeno seemed stunned for a second, then nodded.

“Let’s go home.”

Mark didn’t quite remember how they managed to get home without any incident, but they did. The second the door fell shut, he grabbed Jeno’s collar and kissed him again, trying to do everything at the same time, kiss, strip, get to the bed.

Especially in his intoxicated state, it didn’t quite work, so he was still mostly clothed when he fell into the mattress, losing Jeno. It was all a haze and Mark nearly cried in frustration over not being able to keep kissing.

“Shit, Mark, I’ve been thinking about this. We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Shut up, I need you.”

Jeno let himself be pulled back down and opened easily for Mark to lick into his mouth once more.

He managed to peel his shirt off, revealing the hard muscle that lined Jeno’s whole torso and Mark eagerly ran a hand over it, feeling how tight it was under his touch. He couldn’t hold a small groan.

“How…?” Jeno asked between pressing kisses down his neck. Mark hooked his fingers into Jeno’s trousers, but he suddenly started sucking the soft skin on the base of his neck, and Mark was rendered a moaning mess, unable to focus on anything else, much less complex tasks such as undressing his hot friend he wanted to fuck him.

“Fuck me. Please, oh my god, Jeno!”

He felt Jeno’s hands on his waist, grabbing a little too carefully. He slowly let them drop lower and Mark grew impatient, tugged on Jeno’s trousers again to get him out of them.

Jeno pulled away from his neck with a wet noise the same moment that Mark finally succeeded. Jeno’s cock sprung free, thick and pink against his stomach, and Mark licked his lips.

“This is so wrong,” Jeno whispered, but pulled on Mark’s own bottoms, pulling them over his ass, leaving him in only his shirt that neither of them could be bothered with getting off of him.

“I need your cock in my ass, not a mental breakdown!” Mark reminded, shifting, so he could get Jeno between his legs. Jeno’s eyes were on where his dick was stuck between hard and soft.

Mark dug under his pillow and found the small bottle of oil, pouring a little on his fingers. If Jeno wasn’t doing anything to help, he was going to help himself.

His body tightened a little, but the alcohol was still thrumming in his veins making him much less self-aware, and he easily circled his rim, before pushing two fingers inside, the muscle giving way easily after he had used this method to get off ever since realising how amazing his orgasms could be if he did.

Jeno’s eyes were blown wide, and he stared unabashedly, absentmindedly drawing circles against where he had his hands on Mark’s thighs. It felt like sparks were running up his body from Jeno’s touch, making him ache in need even more.

Mark crooked his fingers and gasped, finding that spot that made him see stars. He rubbed over it again, and again, feeling more blood rush to his cock, that kept slowly hardening.

Suddenly, there was another finger pressing against him, which was not his own.

It breached with ease, slippery enough to make it slide in along Mark’s, but the stretch was suddenly so much thicker, that Mark couldn’t hold a small cry, arching his back off the bed to try and accommodate.

“Fuck, Jeno! Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Jeno wrapped his hand over Mark’s and started thrusting in and out, forcing Mark’s hand along with his, using it like he would use a toy.

“Shit, I never thought…” Jeno groaned and Mark already started feeling his orgasm build in his gut, his half-hard dick twitching on his stomach.

“Jeno, oh my god I’ll cum!”

“Fuck.”

Instead of letting up, Jeno started pushing Mark’s and his fingers into his ass faster, angling them up just enough.

Mark tried to protest, to resist, but he was rendered speechless and Jeno easily overpowered his attempt to stop him. His legs started spasming, closing around Jeno’s body that didn’t allow him to shut them.

“Show me! You’re not even hard, Mark!” Jeno growled and pushed into the bundle of nerves again. Mark’s entire body started shaking, his legs cramping up around Jeno’s hips and his head pressed into the mattress, from how he was forced to lift off the bed, before he came with another cry.

There was no wetness of cum, Mark barely even felt his cock, it was all from Jeno’s fingers in his ass, abusing that sweet spot. It felt unlike anything Mark remembered, and more and move shivers of pleasure ran up his body from how long his high lasted.

“Shit!” Jeno cursed.

Mark tried to answer something, but he only managed a loud groan. His orgasm started to ebb off and Jeno slowed his ministrations as Mark started to jerk in oversensitivity.

Mark must have passed out, without even knowing if Jeno had cum or not, but when he woke the next morning, his head was throbbing and his legs and back were sore and his ass and thighs slippery from oil no one had cleaned up. Jeno’s shirt was still on his bed, but neither his flatmate nor his trousers were anywhere to be found.

He wasn’t in the living room, he wasn’t in the kitchen, and his own room was locked.

The feeling of having fucked up royally crept up on Mark.

Yet, he couldn’t regret it as he should. The biggest regret was that he hadn’t gotten Jeno’s dick up his ass and didn’t quite remember how it had looked because alcohol had been ruining his vision and was now weakening his memory.

Mark managed to drink a copious amount of water before passing out on the sofa in the living room, hoping to feel better once he woke up.

On Monday, Mark was able to drag himself into university and talk to his professor, nearly no pain lingering other than that from the cramp in his left leg, but Jeno had yet to show his face around him again.

He also found out the others thought he had gone and fucked the girl. The congratulations felt a little odd, but Mark didn’t protest. He had had sex – just not with her. And he wasn’t going to tell anyone who it had actually been. Over his dead body!

On Tuesday, Mark tried to trick Jeno by pretending to leave the bathroom but staying. Unfortunately, it didn’t work.

On Wednesday, he spotted Jeno on campus, together with one of his fellow students, talking to two girls who giggled behind their fans, acting koi.

“Jeno!”

The called looked up and found Mark on the other side of the grass field.

His eyes widened and he hectically bad his goodbyes, before turning on the spot and running all the way back to the main campus building, into which he disappeared before Mark was able to catch up to him.

On Thursday, Mark went to the library to pretend he was actually working on the thesis he had gotten extra time for, yet again. His favourite librarian had even found him a book, so old it looked ready to fall apart, in the archives.

Mark’s ass was still a little sore from the rather rough fingering on Sunday, but he got himself off with two fingers pushed inside. Despite the memories egging him on, he needed a hand on his cock, unable to replicate what Jeno had done to him.

The wish of a repeat slowly manifested into the knowledge that he needed one – either that or die from frustration.

On Friday, there was a letter on the dinner table.

_Dear Mark,_

_I’m sorry for what happened. We were both drunk and I regret letting the devil tempt me. I will pray for your forgiveness just as much as for my own._

_Jeno_

Mark crumpled it and threw it into the hearth fire.

Praying for forgiveness could suck his dick if Jeno wouldn’t.

If only he was from rich parents, how Jeno was, so he could afford a train ticket to the North.

If only he knew someone who wouldn’t go tell on him if he asked them what he had asked Jeno to do.

Instead, he managed to actually write ten pages of his thesis from pure grumpiness, and treated himself to some cheap wine instead of joining any ridiculous get-together and sorry excuse to find a girl for the night.

Mark didn’t want a girl, he wanted a boy, and he wanted Jeno in particular because he had already had a taste of what he was able to do and he needed more!

After the third glass, things didn’t seem so sad anymore. Jeno wasn’t even here, but the memories of last week were plenty to fuel Mark’s imagination. He had, at one point, stripped his trousers and laid back on his bed.

His cock was struggling to get hard, just like last week, and Mark took another sip of the red as he circled his rim, relaxing his body to press inside. Mark sighed deeply as he felt the slight burn of the stretch, and eased his finger in deeper until he was up to the knuckles.

He slowly started grinding against his hand, and after another sip put the glass aside. He tried to get into a rhythm, but the unwanted memory of another finger inside, and a hand over his taking control of everything interrupted him.

Frustrated, Mark picked up the pace and pressed against his prostate with so much force he made himself scream and double over, panting for air. He took a second to calm down, then braced himself on one arm and started thrusting his fingers again, his ass pushed into the air, his dick still half-chubby between his legs.

Like this, he could imagine Jeno was there, behind him. He could nearly hear him if only he could do more and…

“Holy fuck, Mark?”

Mark’s finger slipped from his hole and he fell onto the bed in an effort to turn and hide, but it was too late.

Jeno stood in the door, face flushed red, eyes wide and dark.

“What?”

“Shit, I…” Jeno looked to where Mark’s dick was twitching. He was too drunk to feel as ashamed as he should, and he was so turned on, Mark couldn’t help himself and slowly pushed his fingers back into his hole, telling himself it was hidden for view now and Jeno wouldn’t know.

“Wh-What do you want?” Mark asked, stuttering through his slurring. The angle was bad, he couldn’t properly press where he needed to. Mark tried to adjust, but it didn’t get better, all he managed to do was squirm in place.

“I, just, uh…”

“Shut up and get out, or fuck me,” Mark ordered and Jeno immediately kicked into action, like he had come to actually do just that.

His breath smelt of beer when he crawled on top of Mark to kiss him, but he didn’t care. If Jeno only was brave enough to do this while drunk, so be it. Mark was drunk as well, it was perfect.

Jeno let him explore his mouth, and Mark knew he was using too much tongue because he would have gotten scolded for being too sloppy was this someone else, but Jeno didn’t care or was too drunk to care, just lazily licked against Mark.

He pulled his fingers from his ass, already missing the stretch, but Jeno was much too dressed for the occasion – that needed to change! Easily, he was freed of his clothing until Jeno was left completely naked and beautiful in front of Mark.

And his cock!

Mark had to touch it. It was thick and there was a vein running down the lower side, similar to how they sculpted Jeno’s arms.

“Fuck, Mark.” Jeno groaned and pressed his fist against his mouth when Mark wrapped his hand around the base. He started dragging it up and down, getting a feeling for the size. It was a lot, but that only made Mark ache for it more.

He crawled back a little and leaned down, licking over the tip, and Jeno immediately bucked up, forcing himself into his mouth.

Mark gagged, unprepared for the sudden intrusion, and Jeno stuttered something along the lines of sorry. Mark brought both hands up to hold into Jeno’s hips and keep him from moving on his own, this time carefully sinking himself down the length as far as he could, running his tongue against the underside.

“Shit, Mark, I didn’t, fuck.” Mark bobbed up a little, circling his tongue around the tip and sunk down again. Jeno whimpered and Mark was egged on to do it again. Jeno gasped wetly over him, one of his hands finding its way onto Mark’s shoulder, where he hooked it into the fabric of his shirt, holding on tightly.

The satisfaction over knowing he was feeling good make Mark throb in more arousal himself. His cock still wasn’t fully hard, and it probably wouldn’t get there after so much wine, but it was pleasantly aching.

After a few more bobs of his head, Mark felt Jeno’s dick start to twitch on his tongue and pulled off.

“Why did you stop?” Jeno slurred, looking down on him with glassy eyes and Mark sat up, straddling Jeno’s thighs.

“Cum inside or not at all.” He was not going to pass on this chance again.

“Fuck.” Jeno closed his eyes and grabbed onto Mark’s hips. “Are you stretched?”

“Yeah.” It was barely enough, but Mark didn’t have the mind to care, everything clouded in lust and alcohol.

He felt the tip of Jeno’s cock press against his hole, and Jeno carefully guided him to line up perfectly. Mark heard only the rush of blood in his ears, unable to focus on anything other than what was to come, without even knowing what exactly that would be.

“Slow.” Jeno rasped and Mark let himself slowly sink down, Jeno holding him to keep from going too quick.

When the tip breathed, a sting ran up Mark’s spine. Not just a sting, a burning pain.

“Fuck, too much, too much!”

Jeno pulled him back up and fumbled for the oil. Before he could so much as explain himself, Mark already felt two fingers press into his ass.

“Shit, you’re tight, are you insane?” Jeno growled and Mark whimpered.

Jeno twisted his fingers and Mark dug his into Jeno’s shoulders, gasping for air.

“Fuck!”

“You like that?” Jeno was rubbing over his sweet spot just right. It wasn’t overwhelming, but on the border, giving him intense pleasure to the point of his thighs quivering.

“Yes, yes, plea-se…” Mark felt Jeno add another finger and he sunk down into his lap in an effort to get them inside deeper. A hand started tugging of his dick, still chubby and struggling to stand up. Mark jerked, seeking more friction, and Jeno gave it to him, sliding his fist up and down as much as he could in the state Mark was in.

“Jeno, no, I’ll cum, I don’t want to!” Mark groaned, but he was unable to stop moving his hips, fucking himself back onto Jeno’s fingers in the back and into his grip in the front.

It was amazing and too much yet not enough.

“Cum on my cock or not at all,” Jeno growled and pulled his hand off Mark’s dick so quickly, he was left bucking up into the air and had to hold on tight to avoid overbalancing.

It was so hot, Mark felt like his head had turned into mush, leaving him stuttering in raw pleasure.

Again, Jeno guided him to line up, but Mark couldn’t even pay attention anymore, huffing for air and clinging to Jeno’s broad shoulders.

“Fuck! Fuck me, please!”

“Mark,” Jeno groaned and Mark felt the blunt tip of his dick against his ass again and didn’t wait for Jeno to ease him down, but immediately dropped himself as much as Jeno’s grip on him allowed.

Pleasure ripped through Mark, making him choke on his breath, his back arching and his head lolling backwards as his eyes fell shut.

Jeno made an unhumanly sound underneath him and his fingers dug into Mark’s hips painfully now, but it felt too good for him to care.

Slowly, Jeno let him sink all the way down and Mark squirmed, trying to adjust for the girth stretching him open. Jeno was big, bigger than what Mark had previously had, but it felt amazing, the faint burn making him feel even hotter in arousal and even more turned on. He rolled his hips a little, getting a feeling for how the size felt, and moaned over how it pressed into his walls.

“Mark, I can’t hold back if you do that!” Jeno gritted out and Mark lifted himself a little, excitement buzzing under his skin, then dropped down and clenched on Jeno’s cock, knowing he’d feel it.

Oh, and he did.

Jeno cursed, and suddenly, everything around Mark shifted and his back hit the mattress, Jeno towering over him, his eyes impossibly black and his jaw tight.

Jeno’s cock had moved from the sudden tossing, but he thrust his hips forward, slamming it back inside with so much force Mark was pushed over the mattress. It almost hurt, and it was so hot. Mark needed more! Jeno was pressing his teeth together, clearly trying to hold back – but Mark didn’t want him to. He didn’t want Jeno in self-control, he wanted him to wreck him.

“Fuck me. Fuck me, Jeno! I want it hard and fast!”

That seemed to be the magic words. Jeno’s jaw unclenched and his hips rammed into Mark’s ass again, making pleasure shoot up his spine, and before he could even come down from it, Jeno was already fucking into him once more. The pace was brutal, and Mark was pushed over the mattress mercilessly until Jeno grabbed his hips and held him in place, angling his hips up just enough to be able to pound into him and hit Mark’s prostate dead on.

Mark heard himself cry out, but he had lost control over his body, the only thing he was able to feel was the sparks of pleasure running over his skin, and the orgasm that built in his gut at neck-breaking speed from Jeno fucking him like it was the last thing they would do.

“Mark, fuck, I’m close.”

Mark wanted to tell him to not slow down, that he needed the friction, that he was close, too, but words wouldn’t come, only broken moans.

Jeno lost his rhythm and his thrusts grew more accentuated, making Mark cry out with every push inside. His shoulders hit the wall, and he brought his hands up to steady himself, using the leverage to buck against Jeno in time.

Jeno moaned gutturally and buried himself one last time. Mark felt the warmth for his cum and clenched down, his head spinning as he felt the pressure against his walls. So close, he was so close! A hand started rubbing over his cock, that was almost hard on his tummy now. Mark bucked up into the fist until his body started jerking and his legs closed around Jeno. He came over his stomach with a final groan, all energy used up, leaving him panting for air.

As the world slowly came back into focus, Mark realised that he was on the other end of the bed from where he had been fingering himself, the glass of red wine still on the nightstand over there. The faint burn of the skin on his back definitely spoke of getting fucked across the entire bed without much regard, but it paled in comparison to the ache in his muscles.

Jeno carefully pulled his softening dick out, and Mark immediately felt cum trickle down his ass.

“Shit, Mark.” Jeno slurred, his eyes glassy and still blown wide as he stared where Mark’s hole was probably red and lose. “What did we do?”

“We fucked, how we both wanted.”

“But.. shit. What do I tell my pastor?” Jeno’s fingers were caressing over Mark’s thighs, helping to ease the burn in them.

“Don’t tell him anything and just live a little.”

“Aren’t you scared of hell?”

“Didn’t you fuck two demons?”

“Shit.”

Mark was pretty sure going to hell wasn’t actually as terrible as the church made it seem. On the contrary. The prospect of endless orgies – that wasn’t really all that bad, was it?

Oh yes, it was definitely too late to go back to the good, god obeying Mark.

**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


End file.
